1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package may be provided to implement an integrated circuit chip to be suitable for use in electronic products. With the recent development of the electronic industry, the semiconductor package may be variously developed to reach the goal of compact size, light weight, and/or low manufacturing cost. A size of a semiconductor chip may become smaller with an increase in integration of the semiconductor chip.